Fallen
by Mavisbaron
Summary: "Your nice Tom, don't change." Elizabeth gave him a genuine smile. In first year while on the train to Hogwarts Tom Riddle meets Elizabeth Voclain, pure-blood and broken beyond repair. They changed each other.


In the start and at the end there will always be things you regret. For Tom Marvolo Riddle his regret was letting his humanity leave him. His humanity was a girl unlike any other, who held much magical promise. She was such a pretty girl; big blue eyes that just bore into your soul making you feel naked. The flowing brown hair always changing and always flawless much like her. The milky skin not pale not tanned just perfect and soft. The lips that curved up naturally, the cheek bones that were flat but perfect on her. The body of hers she was a skinny girl but she had the right curves in the right places. She was a fighter, a survivor. He regretted letting her go but Voldemort didn't.

Back in the start which would be 1937 it was the first year of Tom Riddles schooling life at Hogwarts. A sat in a cart alone until a young girl with a baby face and haunting blue eyes came and sat in the same compartment across from Tom. Tom tried to ignore her but she just kept staring at him. When he decided to look at her she didn't look away just smirk. "Elizabeth Voclain." She introduced herself in a quiet voice that Tom could barely hear. From the last name and the way she didn't seem to care Tom knew she was a pure-blood.

"Tom Riddle." He introduced himself. She only nodded.

"Sweet. Which out of these animals do you identify with best Eagle, badger, lion or snake? And why?" Elizabeth asked looking for something Tom didn't know what.

"Snake, they always seem misunderstood to me." Tom answered timidly. The girl held an air of confidence and power to the likes of Tom had never seen in such a small girl,

"Slytherin it is Tom. Your nice Tom, don't change." Elizabeth gave him a genuine smile. _Something tells me she doesn't smile at just anyone._ Tom thought smiling back at her. Elizabeth then walked out of the compartment. When they walked into the great hall everyone including Tom and excluding Elizabeth looked up at the roof in wonder and awe. Tom was a Slytherin and on some level he was quite nervous. He watched as Elizabeth was the last to go and get sorted. She walked up and sat on the stool with ease. It took a while to decide but she was in Slytherin and Tom sighed in relief because he knew someone now. Someone strong. Someone who would carry and protect him from a world he didn't understand.

Through the year Tom didn't understand this feeling he felt towards her it wasn't love or anything quite like that it was something fuzzy and untamable. Through the year she split off from him having found a friend in a fiery red head named Katie. Elizabeth was above even Tom in every class her brains and skill could have been unmatched by many. All Tom could do was learn to make his own way in Hogwarts Slytherin house. Fear would ensure he wouldn't get hurt so he set out to be feared. The words _"Your nice Tom, don't change."_ kept ringing in his ear as if all he wanted to be was nice for her but he knew he couldn't if he wished to survive.

The next year started to seem darker than the year before. Only 12 and the world seemed too dark for children. Tom watched Elizabeth as she started hanging out with older guys who looked at her some kindly like her brother and his best friend and others looked at her like she was a pig waiting to grow into something delicious. They were partnered in herbology and Elizabeth took care of most of the things. "Elizabeth why don't you talk with me any more?" Tom asked Elizabeth and she looked up at him with cold, indifferent eyes and she let in a little warmth saying.

"The world changes everyday and people change people. Tom your still nice even under everything, I only hope you don't let the darkness consume you. We don't talk because I don't want to hurt you." Elizabeth informed him sounding so grown up. Elizabeth always seemed to sound older than she was but her voice was still that of a child but Tom cared about her anyway. Elizabeth grew in strength as the year went on and Tom was surprised at how strong Elizabeth was.

In third year they were 13 and starting to look more grown up. Elizabeth was a beauty to be marvelled at and time could only be kind to her. Tom started to become more intrigued about his past, finding things at every turn. Elizabeth had started to seem a little more on edge, Tom noticed the small things, reading a new book everyday, always being the first to breakfast even before the teachers, returning to the Slytherin quarters later than need be and seemingly in her own world. Katie still stood by her side. At 13 they already seemed more broken than they should.

In fourth year they were 14 and Tom had found out where he came from. He was from the Gaunt who was from the Slytherin. Tom had decided to do Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes and Elizabeth chose Divination and Study of Ancient Runes. Tom, Avery, Lestrange and 3 others along with Elizabeth were the only ones in Ancient Runes. They were supposed to do a group of two project and Tom was paired with Elizabeth. "I can do it all tonight you don't have to worry about it." Tom told her and she just scoffed catching Tom's attention.

"Screw you Tom, we are partners and just because you are a boy doesn't mean you can get away with doing everything. Think I'm not smart enough huh? Well I don't give a fuck what you are doing tonight you are meeting me in the library and we are doing this." Elizabeth told him in hostility and then the bell rang and Elizabeth was the first out of the door before Tom could explode at her. Later that night after dinner Tom walked in and sat opposite Elizabeth who seemed to be reading something.

"Elizabeth let us get this over with." Tom snarled at her all she did was look at him and smirk she threw him his half and she leaned back in her seat and continued reading.

"I did my half during dinner, wasn't that hungry after all." Elizabeth told him with a smirk and a tilt of the head. Tom glared at her and did what he had to. After he was done he noticed the book she was reading was on something involving the dark arts.

"Where did you get that?" Tom asked and Elizabeth closed the book and shrugged.

"My family library, they have a shit load of books about dark arts. I get bored very easily Tom." Elizabeth answered not very interested in their conversation. "It's been lovely Tom. I miss talking to you Tom. You are still nice not to get your hope up or anything. I wish we could be friends." She told him sadly before walking away. When Tom walked back into the common room after midnight he saw Elizabeth sitting near the window staring out looking like a tragic beauty. Tom went to go and walk over to her but Katie stopped him.

"Why did you stop me from going to her?" Tom asked as Katie dragged him away from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth hasn't had it easy the past couple of years. Last year something happened to her, I don't know what but it changed her, she doesn't sleep any more. Just leave her alone." Katie informed him and Tom glared at her and walked into his bed and slept. The year went by quickly only talking to Elizabeth once or twice but Tom was more focused on his future and being a Slytherin heir.

In fifth year they were 15. Coming back seemed like more of a chore than anything else. Elizabeth had showed up halfway through the year and due to her brother being hit up a car and nearly dying she didn't have any repercussions. She was made perfect soon after she returned. Everyone treated her differently now Tom noted. She was more drawn with thick dark lines framing her eyes and more revelling clothes than any normal girl dared to wear. Her and Katie had a falling out because of Katie thinking Elizabeth was selfish and Elizabeth didn't care much for the drama and went to befriend a fumbling Hufflepuff named Pandora. Tom opened the chamber of secrets and tamed the basilisk. When people were petrified Tom grinned to himself because it was his doing. Soon after he found his snake had made a mistake and petrified Pandora the half-blood friend of Elizabeth. Everyone knew that Elizabeth could either be your best friend or your worst nightmare depending on how you cross her. Elizabeth came storming up to Tom when Pandora was petrified and she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the forbidden forest. They sat down and Elizabeth lit up a smoke. "Why the fuck did you do it?" Elizabeth asked not looking at him.

"I've found my family and I want to follow their lead." Tom confessed to only Elizabeth.

"Following your families ideals are what fucks people up. Don't be a fuck head Tom if you need help I'm here remember. I'm always here Tom." Elizabeth told Tom looking at him. Elizabeth placed her head on his shoulder and Tom tensed at the feeling of it but placed his head on hers.

"Thank you Elizabeth I know you will be there. I wish you would just get mad at me instead," Tom told her and he heard Elizabeth chuckle before getting up and pulling him away deeper into the forest. "What went wrong in the past two years?" Tom asked Elizabeth only turned around with a frown and a spacey look on her face.

"I realised you can't always get what you want." Elizabeth told him before looking at the unicorns from a distance and Tom stood by her in awe.

"How well do you know this forest?" Tom asked and she chuckled.

"I know everything about it." Elizabeth answered as they walked away back to Hogwarts. Tom stopped her before they walked into the castle.

"Would you like to go on an adventure with me over break?" Tom asked with a smirk and Elizabeth looked at him confused. Tom kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and walked away. Elizabeth touched her cheek confused. Soon after Myrtle was killed and the snake stopped appearing. Elizabeth had reconciled with Katie and now Katie, Pandora and Elizabeth ruled Hogwarts for a moment. Elizabeth and Tom had gotten closer, they seemingly had a closer connection something unsaid. With that being said that didn't mean they didn't have their fights. They did. They were destructive ones. A month before O.W.L's Elizabeth had befriended Lestrange. One an afternoon Elizabeth and Lestrange were sitting in Hogsmade bar drinking and smoking weed.

"Strange would you get me another drink." Elizabeth said and he nodded leaving to get it and Elizabeth lit up another spliff when Katie sat down on the table with her.

"Who's the fit boy your with?" Katie asked with a smirk making Elizabeth frown exhaling the smoke.

"Off limits Katie, he is my friend and I don't want his heart broken because of your disinterest after two days." Elizabeth replied harshly. Katie then stood up glaring.

"Oh like you aren't doing the same with Tom. Do you think I'm blind Elizabeth! I'm not, I see the way you look at him as if you are afraid to care and everyone sees the way he looks at you, as if your the only person in the world! Fuck you. You are going to break that poor bastards heart and then you are going to carry the burden of the consequences to follow." Katie yelled strutting away angrily making Elizabeth sit and think about how true it all seemed. On a night of a ball of some sort Elizabeth sat in a long beautiful dark grey and black lace dress, black boot heels, black bracelet, loosely curled hair, red lipstick and thin lines of winged eye liner. Elizabeth watched everyone have fun and suddenly Lestrange sat next to her and handed her a drink which was spiked and she smirked drinking it.

"What's on your mind darling?" Lestrange asked her and Elizabeth sighed and looked over at Tom across the room and he followed where her eyes were. Lestrange nodded. "I see, you don't want to hurt him in fear of what could happen. You know the difference between fear and life it limitless. If you live in fear of hurting him then you will never experience what is between you two to the fullest. I can assure you the bloody bastard is a loon but when I see him with you I can see something kind and genuine." Lestrange encouraged her. Lestrange knew Tom was ruthless and ambitious but he also knew Elizabeth, she was way too kind, wise and cunning to be hurt so easily. The rest of the year went by easily with Tom and Elizabeth in the top percentile in their O.W.L's.

In sixth year they were 16. Tom had come back to school looking more handsome than he ever had before. He was well chiselled and tall with gleaming green eyes and a charming smirk. Elizabeth had come back more drawn than she usually ever was, matching Tom in beauty. Katie and Pandora had been sent to an all girls witches school somewhere else so Elizabeth was sitting by herself staring at the table. She seemed more aged than ever do did Tom. They both didn't pay any attention to what was going on around them. Over the first few weeks Elizabeth fluttered around the school like a ghost and Tom strutted around with his gang knowing all the bad he would cause. Tom somehow was stuck in divination and he was made to sit next to Elizabeth who was late. When she sat next to him they didn't acknowledge each other. "Tarot readings today, get your cards out." The teacher snapped and everyone did so.

"Would you like to go first?" Tom asked opening the pack and Elizabeth shook her head and snatched the cards. She placed them in a line and Tom chose four. Elizabeth turned them around reading them with a frown never leaving it's place,

"Death, the hanged man, the lovers and ace of swords. Death means not necessarily death itself but a time to let go of something, a destruction followed by renewal. The hanged man means you are at a crossroads you may be wanting to do something but find that something is in your way and as much as you want to push it out of the way you can't ignore it, you need to choose. The lovers means a heart verses head situation it is the beginning of something that will bring power and romance into your life. Then the ace of swords, it's a new beginning, fearing something but doing it anyway for something great a leap of faith per say." Elizabeth said reading his cards. Tom then grabbed the cards and placed them in a line for Elizabeth and she picked out four. Tom turned them over and read them.

"Knight of wands, the hermit, the...devil and the tower. The tower means a great change will come into your life, holding on can only lead to chaos in your situation; you no longer have the people you could once depend on and must adapt and change. The devil means you should look beyond what you see and find the truth, don't hold back. The hermit means you need to be alone to think about something, trying very hard to do something and not sure if it's what you want. Then knights of wands means you should get away and relax try to enjoy everything." Tom finished and they packed up the cards and waited until their loon of a teacher came and touched them both on the shoulder and she gasped before grinning.

"I sense a great time of change and decisions between you two as well as a great epic love that will change the world for better or for worse." She she quickly before walking away. After the class Elizabeth became scares yet again. It was normal for them. They would have to talk in their classes then they would go on to pretend they didn't know each other any more. Elizabeth was sitting alone on the stairs near the forbidden forest alone smoking when a teacher came and sat next to her. It was Slughorn.

"Why hello Elizabeth dear why are you always alone these days?" Slughorn asked her not bothering to scold her on smoking on school grounds.

"Katie and Pandora are gone. I do miss them but I'm just not ready to deal with people yet. I'm at a point in my life where everything just seems trivial." Elizabeth admitted taking a drag of her cigarette.

"I understand. You are a very bright student Elizabeth and I see the pain in your eyes that you mask with confidence. You aren't afraid of death are you?" Slughorn asked and she chuckled throwing the cigarette away.

"Not according to my wand, Thresal mixed with doxy. According to the wand maker death only makes everything clear for me." Elizabeth explained to him with a frown looking out into nowhere.

"I would like you do be in my Slug Club if you would. You hold promise and talent and I know you will one day do something great. Go get what you've wanted for many years, don't be afraid don't be a typical Slytherin and chose yourself over someone else." Slughorn encouraged with a grin and fondness and need to nurture the lost 16 year old.

"I was never the brave one. Remember this moment because it will set history," Elizabeth smirked and walked away. When Elizabeth was sitting in the common room looking at the fire she saw Tom walk in and when he made eye contact with her he knew she wanted to talk and he sat down with her. He stared at her while she stared at the fire.

"Remember when he first met?" Elizabeth asked and Tom looked confused.

"Yes, we were on the carriage in first year, you walked in, you introduced yourself, I introduced myself, you asked me witch I liked better badger, eagle, lion or snake, I ask snake, you said something then you called me nice and walked out." Tom recited like it was yesterday which made Elizabeth smiled at Tom.

"I was on my way to meet my brother for something and I saw you sitting, alone. I wanted to make a difference in someone's life. You were always nice to me Tom no matter what you do or who you kill." Elizabeth told him. Tom was stunned.

"Elizabeth..." Tom trailed off getting lost in her blue eyes and her devil-may-care smirk.

"I'm giving for once in my life." Elizabeth told Tom. She then leaned close to Tom and placed a soft kiss on his lips and waited for him to pull her back in and soon enough he did. He pulled her back in quickly smashing their lips together in something that could only be described as chaos to come. Once they finally pulled apart Tom tried to regain composure and Elizabeth looked at him troubled.

"Does this mean we are together?" Tom asked and Elizabeth nodded an agreement and Tom grinned at her. Tom and Elizabeth then became this iconic couple of Hogwarts. Also together. The power couple. Elizabeth was Tom's humanity and Tom was Elizabeth's stability. He was consistent and she was real. However with the two nothing was perfect. Tom wanted to live forever in fear of death and Elizabeth she wanted to understand who she was in the world. Tom had created some horcruxes but never told Elizabeth in fear that she would leave him. They were happy for a while. However they were Tom Riddle and Elizabeth Voclain. Nothing was ever perfect. On a night Elizabeth was sitting and laughing and joking around with Lestrange and Tom watched in jealousy. When they walked away from each other Tom grabbed Elizabeth's arm and dragged her into the room of requirement and pushed her inside and Elizabeth remained indifferent so much it unnerved Tom.

"What was that!" Tom yelled questioningly. Elizabeth just let out a hollow laugh at Tom.

"That is what this whole thing is about. What the fuck is wrong with you? Lestrange and I are just friends. Get that through your head." Elizabeth spoke to him with a cold voice.

"I have tried and I can't see it. I was your friend and I wanted to kiss you and be your everything, I doubt he wouldn't want the same thing." Tom told her through clenched teeth.

"Paranoia must run in the family along with incest. I'm sick of it Tom. Do you want me to be alone? Can't hang out with girls because you are afraid they will make me turn on you and I can't hang out with boys because you are afraid I will fall in love. I can't win so why don't we do this okay. I'm going to be alone and you are going to love it." Elizabeth sneered at Tom.

"Then everything will be fine again." Tom agreed making Elizabeth furious. She picked up a vase and threw it at Tom who ducked in the nick of time. Tom glared at Elizabeth and walked up to her and slapped her across the face then Elizabeth returned it with a punch to the face. They then glared at each other for 5 seconds and Tom picked her up and kissed her, causing Elizabeth to wrap her legs around his waist. Tom pushed her roughly against the wall making her moan and Tom took her shirt off and Elizabeth took his off and Tom began kissing down her half naked body. He placed her on the bed and removed the rest of their clothing. Tom played with her kissing and sucking down her body but Elizabeth grew inpatient and kicked him off the bed and jumped on top of him with a smirk. Elizabeth stroked his mini me and then placed it inside her and moving deeply and slowly making Tom moan and groan with anticipation. Tom had never had sex before. Elizabeth then stopped moving and leaned down and gave Tom a small kiss.

"We won't ever say it, but we feel it. Everyday we feel it and it consumes us, drowns us. We let the darkness in and because of that we can never say it. Not until it's too late." Elizabeth told him making Tom stop to think as he grabbed her face genitally.

"And I will forever be sorry for that like I know you will be as well." Tom told her. Elizabeth smiled at him and suddenly without warning Tom sat up. Elizabeth gasped at the sudden movement because he was big. Tom pushed her up then dropped her down testing things and moaning in pleasure. Elizabeth had, had sex before but they took lead. Tom picked her and stood up and pushed her against the desk. He then pushed harshly in and out fast and deep. Elizabeth grabbed onto the desk comers as Tom thrust in and out. Elizabeth suddenly bucked into his thrust causing Tom to lean over her with lust in his eyes and lust in hers. Elizabeth laid down on the desk and Tom lifted her legs up and giving him more access. Once they came together Tom moved his head between her spread legs and licked off the cum and tongue fucked her causing her to reach way past her limit. They then laid on the bed and looked into each others eyes, not saying anything because the lust had worn off. Elizabeth left first and then Tom a while later.

They grew slightly estranged for a while. Not knowing how to deal with anything. Later Tom had asked about horcruxes to Slughorn who explained a bit to him.

Then they studied for tests and everything. When they finished Tom and Elizabeth in the top percent they parted ways to the holidays but Elizabeth went on a trip with a friend disappearing and re-appearing for Tom every so often. Over the holidays Elizabeth had tried to off herself twice only to be stopped and brought back to life by Tony and Katie. Elizabeth and Tom's relationship had reached the end of it's 'fine and dandy' phase and got onto the real things. They fought and fucked every time they saw each other. However you couldn't deny the love between them.

In seventh year they were 17. They already seemed old enough to be 60 or above. Their understanding of the world was something unusual. Tom and Elizabeth were head boy and girl. Times had changed. Elizabeth made sure no first year were pushed off the road of sanity keeping them away from Tom. Tom and Elizabeth's romance was on and off all the time as it seemed. Nothing quite there but the love was real. Tom had created an army and everything and Elizabeth had been doing something she knew no one would allow. In seventh year everything seemed to calm down for a second. No longer. No shorter. On a cold chilly night Tom and Elizabeth sat in the room of requirement looking at each other from across the room. Elizabeth on one side and Tom on the other. "This is pathetic." Elizabeth voiced her opinion and Tom agreed. "I'm going to go somewhere don't know where. I'll see you later," Elizabeth said kissing Tom and walking away and on her way she was met with the room of hidden things.

Over the course of the year Elizabeth had memorised every inch of the room reading almost all of the books when she could and learning to use dark objects hidden in there. She then practised her wand-less grey magic which she had been trying to create a new form of magic and it was going well. Tom and Elizabeth spoke less and less until they stopped talking all together with having their minds on many other things. Down in a room with Dumbledor. "I see you and Tom have stopped talking am I to assume one of your destructive fights paid off and you are not seeing each other." He said and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what we are any more. I know how I feel about him and he knows how he feels about me. We just have other things on our my minds right now. I don't want him to drag me down, I want to travel, accept change and live in the future and being with Tom right now it doesn't offer that.: Elizabeth told Dumbledor with a frown and he nodded in understanding.

"I can accept that Miss Voclain. You are every bit as strong as your ancestor Merlin. Your family is a very dark, very powerful one. I see something kinder than any others. Somehow I wish that you did not love a man such as Tom Riddle." Dumbledor told her almost sounding sad.

"Because even love can't change a person like Tom can it?" Elizabeth asked with malice in her voice. "Tom is a kind boy who was lost long the road. And me? Well we can all agree I have lived too much in a short amount of time. Goodbye." Elizabeth said angrily storming out.

In the forest after torturing some kid. "Elizabeth is going to kill you when she finds this out. And don't you get pissed at me Tom you and I both know that Elizabeth knows a lot more than she doesn't." Lestrange told Tom who sighed in defeat.

"That girl will be the death of me." Tom sighed leaning against the tree. Lestrange chuckled.

"She will be the death of us all." Lestrange muttered and Tom nodded along before walking further into the forest while taking a spliff out and smoking it. In the distance he saw Elizabeth who was looking at him smirking. She then ran away with a cackle coming from her smooth yet slightly husky voice. Tom sighed and ran after her. When she stopped they came to a small incanting waterfall which Tom looked at in awe and Elizabeth appeared next to him. They looked at each other. Elizabeth caressed the side of his face and kissed him softly.

"You are a nice boy Tom, don't change." Elizabeth smirked at him and Tom grinned before grabbing her and kissing her with all his might and force. When they pulled away Tom placed his forehead on hers.

"You Elizabeth are a head fuck for sure. I wish we weren't as broken as we were," Tom told her sadly walking away leaving Elizabeth alone. Tom suddenly turned back and walked to her. "I think we need some time to think about what we want." Tom said kissing her on the forehead leaving.

Over the months left at school Elizabeth was recognised for her prowess and brains but she went on and off the rails quite a few times. Tom watched in pain as Elizabeth dealt with her demons by herself disappearing and showing up whenever. When graduation came into their lives Elizabeth showed up late and she sat next to Tom because it was the only seat left and she was head girl. "Where the hell were you?" Tom asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll show you later." Elizabeth said and Tom noticed the dress she wore, a dark purple, grey and black knee length dress and boots and a leather jacket with her usual thick eye liner and wavy hair. Even though Tom had got the merit award Elizabeth had gotten better grades than him but he attended more than her. At their graduation ball after Elizabeth was outside smoking a spliff when Tom walked up to her and Elizabeth noticed but didn't acknowledge. Tom stood next to her looking out in the distance.

"It's been a fun seven years Elizabeth, with us. At the beginning friend and at the end I can't bring myself to say goodbye to you." Tom announced making Elizabeth roll her eyes with a smile.

"Still the sweet talker when it comes to things that aren't yours. Want to dance?" Elizabeth asked throwing her spliff out the window.

"Of course." Tom said and Elizabeth put a song on with her wand and they danced in silence. Elizabeth had her head on Tom's chest and Tom held her closer than he ever had before. It was one of the rare tender emotions between the two in a long time. They spent so much time avoiding their feelings for each other because they were afraid. "Elizabeth I don't want to ruin on of the best moments between us however I would like it if we spent some time together." Tom said and Elizabeth smirked looking up at him.

"We should try to be together again Tom. I'm glad you are still nice Tom." Elizabeth admitted leaning up and tenderly kissing him with a smile. Once school finished for them Elizabeth and Tom met up. They then travelled to Albania together because Tom was in search for a diadem. While they were in the forest Elizabeth scowled. "You know Tom I could be drinking and having a good time but instead I'm ruining expensive boots in mud looking for something in a fucking forest." Elizabeth scowled at Tom and he glared at her.

"Just ten more minutes and I'll buy you all the drinks you want Elizabeth and honestly girls shouldn't wear boots like that." Tom joked the last bit and Elizabeth opened her mouth not knowing what to say but then she picked up some mud and threw it at Tom and he laughed and then Elizabeth smirked and ran away as Tom started throwing mud at her. Elizabeth then stopped hearing something. She then walked to a giant tree and started digging under the leaves and found the necklace and when Tom saw what she was holding he looked at her shocked. "How did you-" Tom was cut off.

"I don't know I just heard something." Elizabeth muttered and gave him the necklace and they went home to get clean. Later on that night Elizabeth and Tom went drinking and as Elizabeth was downing her fifth bottle Tom started to carry her home but someone jumped them pushing Tom down and pulling a dazed Elizabeth away and Tom then preformed the killing curse on the peasant and picked Elizabeth up taking her home and creating another horcrux. In the morning Elizabeth watched as Tom packed up his stuff.

"We are leaving today and you can apperate better than me so come on." Tom demanded in a foul mood and Elizabeth remembered last night.

"You are do kill people, I guess I got my hopes up then." Elizabeth said emotionlessly and Tom felt a pang at his head because of the impossible girl. Tom sat in front of her and kissed her of the forehead looking into her deep, blue eyes.

"I'm Tom Riddle, I'm nice only to you. I'm only yours. Your the only person I care about." Tom whispered like it was a secret and then he walked away to get ready making Elizabeth think. She had always been against what her family wanted for her because she always had her family. Elizabeth closed her eyes and focused on Tom and she entered into his mind seeing every bad and good thing he had ever done. The bad far outweighed the good.

Elizabeth seemed more weary of Tom now that she knew what he had done. Elizabeth's fatal flaw was her fear of feeling. She had a fear and she knew it. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel more alive than ever when she saw Tom. He was handsome and kind to her but she knew he was controlling and a slight bully every now and again. Tom had asked for a job at Hogwarts and Dumbledor said no. Tom got a job and collected family heirlooms as Elizabeth spent many days travelling with friends as Tom knew she needed that. Elizabeth was sitting on a beach with Katie in their bikinis. "You know Elizabeth I like this carefree you. So how things with you and Tom?" Katie asked with a smirk and Elizabeth chuckled lighting up a cigarette. "Must you!" Katie demanded and Elizabeth replied with blowing the smoke in a coughing Katie's face.

"I must and me and Tom well we could be better. Love, it's a bit of a head fuck to be honest. I don't much care for the feelings I get however I'm not prepared to let go of Tom juts yet. He is the reason I've lasted this long. He is my only stability in this world. We may not be good for each other but I can't imagine a life without him." Elizabeth admitted to Katie but Katie only looked at her in pity.

"Babes I'm only saying this because I'm your best fucking friend but when you break Tom's heart you going to ruin him. I don't care what you say you will always be the heart breaker of the story and in this little fairy tale the guy doesn't get the girl because its not going to have a happy ending." Katie tried to get though to her calmly but Elizabeth wouldn't have it.

"Your Katie fucking Fitch you don't know best. If you really were my best friend like you say then you would know that I never wanted a happy ending." Elizabeth snapped getting up and walking down the beach. When Elizabeth closed her eyes she saw the future of the world. Every time she closed her eyes or went to sleep she saw the future and that's why she didn't sleep. Once they made their way back to England Elizabeth watched Tom in his work from the streets with tears falling down her face. Elizabeth walked back to her and Tom's apartment and then stabbed herself in the throat falling to the ground dead with tears falling. She had left a note. Later on when Tom came home he saw blood and he ran to see a dead Elizabeth. Tom held her with tears falling down his face. He called the police soon later. Tom read the note.

 _My dear Tom_

 _Sorry I had to go this way. I was afraid. Afraid of what you would become. Afraid of what I would have to bare. I always knew that with you I would have to carry a burden. I'm so so sorry for everything but it's like something. I knew I had to go. Tom you will make history. You will change the world. I saw the future every time I fell to sleep. I saw many things I wished I didn't. You are the only man I ever loved and the only man I ever will. I saw the way you looked at me; its the way every girls wants to be looked at. It will hurt, me dying but I know if anyone can pull through it, well its you. Your nice Tom, don't change. I remember everything about you Tom and I hope you never forget me. Dumbledor warned me many years ago that we were bad together but that never stopped me loving you the way I did. I can only hope you be as nice as you were to me._

 _Remember: we fell from heaven, we were once the closest to God two souls could be, we fell from grace and honor because we wanted to change the world, we wanted to save the world and the only way you could save it was to burn it to the ground first, burn it to the ground with passion, heartache and every raw powerful emotion you could think of. We burned the world with that and one soul drowned in darkness and saw everything clearly then decided to face her fear and fall in love and she died because of that; the other soul drowned in the darkness and despair of his lost loved one in hope that it was all a dream and he became the devil everyone feared. They were called Evelyn the fallen angel and Lucifer the devil. I died because I couldn't handle the love and your soul broke because I couldn't handle it. I love you and I know that it's too late I always knew we would say it too late. That's our tragedy, we can never admit to one another that we could love. I spent my whole life running from it and you denied it ever held any power. Love held the power to make angels like us fall._

 _Elizabeth._

Tom was on the floor crying he then got up and through everything everywhere in a fit of rage. Tom ditched her funeral not ready to let her go. Tom went to Clifford's place he was her brother.

Tom looked at the photos and cried alone at night more angry than he had ever been. Tom and Clifford were having breakfast on a morning looking at each other. Tom thought Clifford looked a lot like Elizabeth. Too much. Too painful. "Look mate she was my sister and I loved her but I've accepted that she is gone. She chose to go. I remember her once coming to visit me, I asked her how the love was she she said it was the best head fuck she could have asked for. She loved you and she even if she was alive and asked to go back in time I know she would never change a damn thing. Respect what she chose Tom." Clifford told him and Tom clenched his jaw.

"I have accepted that she chose to go but that doesn't mean I have to be alright with it. If you truly ever loved someone as purely and rawly as one can then you can never really let them go." Tom told Clifford with tears pricking at his eyes. "I love her so much that I just when I was around her it felt as if my head wasn't screwed on right, like she changed me, made me go against everything I wanted. You know I was going to propose to her, I wanted her to be with me forever because she was everything good about me. Elizabeth was the only person who looked through the bad and saw the good in me behind the monster. I wanted her to be my life. I was going to stop with all the dark arts and everything. If I had to chose between her and my ambitions I would chose her every time. I just really bloody love her." Tom cried out with tears falling down fast down his face.

Over the years of Tom's doings in the bad world Elizabeth watched as a ghost watching him with sad eyes hoping that one day he would realize all the bad. Tom regretted everything, Voldemort did not. When Tom was killed he showed up in limbo, it was a gray forest with a small cottage and a cliff. Tom looked like he did last time he looked human and Elizabeth stood in front of him. When Tom saw her he looked down in shame but Elizabeth walked up to him and grabbed his face softly with a small smile. "Don't break Tom, your with me now. See death its not so scary." Elizabeth smiled with a kindness Tom had missed so much. Tom gave her his own small smile and hugged her and clung to her afraid she would disappear.

"I never want to be without you." Tom told her with tears forming in his eyes and Elizabeth chuckled, nodding and kissing him on the cheek and walking him into the home.

"This is our home until you can forgive and repair yourself Tom. After that we can travel the world as ghosts." Elizabeth explained to him and Tom grinned at her.

"With you Elizabeth I am not as much a broken soldier as I used to. Your the fallen angel and I'm the devil." Tom recited and Elizabeth smirked at him playfully.

"It would seem so Tom. The angel died because she was afraid of falling, she fell so there for she was a fallen angel who died on the trip down. The devil however was torn but the fallen angel's decisions and condemned himself saying caring was for fools. They were once God's favorites though but they were the first angels to have human flaws." Elizabeth told him the story and Tom nodded along kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Down in the world of the living Slughorn visited an old friend named Clifford they sat and drank tea. "Tom is dead I am afraid." Slughorn delivered the news to Clifford who looked shocked and saddened by the news but then smiled to himself.

"He is with her now. Everyone was right at the beginning. Those two, from the moment my sister laid eyes on Tom she was tied to him in soul and heart. They destroyed the world, Elizabeth because she was afraid of falling for another person as broken as her and Tom because of his grief for the only person he cared for. Whenever I saw them together I knew they would only ever need each other, never anyone else. They will be together forever now, free to do whatever they want. Elizabeth is free to live the life she should have had instead of being given the rotten hand in life and Tom he is free of his fear of death and with the only person who gave him a heart. You don't see it often in this world but they were true love, soul mates, something powerful and real. Very few will know their story and even fewer will know their love. They will see Elizabeth as a powerful witch with lots of potential who died too young and they will see Tom as the monster who couldn't love. They won't know Elizabeth died because of her overwhelming love and Tom destroyed the world because of a broken heart." Clifford explained to Slughorn who only nodded along with a small smile.

"They only ever looked happy together." Slughorn said holding an old photograph of the two. Elizabeth was grinning and looking at the camera and Tom was smiling with soft eyes looking at Elizabeth completely and utterly in love. "I am not quite ready to let go of this memory just yet. Elizabeth I wish I could have saved her and Tom I wish I could have raised him better." Slughorn admitted his deepest regrets and wishes. Slughorn walked out but suddenly saw the ghost of Elizabeth and Tom holding hands then they were gone leaving Slughorn to only smile. A love like theirs it only got deeper in time. They were both powerful in their own rights, but power was something they were made for. When they met something sparked between them, maybe it could have been Elizabeth's indifference and numbness to the world around her not caring where people came from or maybe it was Tom's survival instinct and reality of everything that drew them together.

Blue eyes clashing with dark green eyes. A love story held in secret. A story of two broken and damaged souls both once gods favorite but then they became the fallen angel and the devil.


End file.
